The Capitol's Lady
by lovelymaiden
Summary: After winning the 73rd Hunger Game, Katniss Everdeen was loved by the Capitol even more that she was now called as the the Capitol's Lady. She was their favorite victor and President Snow's favorite pawn. Cato Stone was trained to win this game ever since he was born but the moment he laid his eyes upon her, he knew he wanted to win her instead. Mature Katniss x Cato REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: Don't own characters.**

 **Dark Themes. REVIEW. MATURE FOR A REASON**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: THE LADY**

* * *

She entered the dark room with nothing but a silk robe to cover her. It barely covered her. It showed her cleavage far too much and exposed her ass and womanhood lewdly. The robe was only to tease her client.

Earlier, avoxes brushed her dark locks to fall softly behind her and added shine to look even more glorious. They painted her lips deep red like blood to look even more alluring and painted her eyelids with red to make them look like a bird's eyes.

The robe was red and it complimented her olive skin and dark hair perfectly. She was the girl on fire. It hugged all her curves and assets so tight it left nothing to imagination. President Snow definitely knew how to play his games. She cursed the old man in her pretty head. But she didn't show any of it in her expression. No. She could not. Her family and friends' lives were on the line. Her mother, Prim, Finnick, Haymitch, Joanna...

No. Too many people would be affected if ever she tipped the balance between her and the bastard of a president. So she sucked it up and showed the entire room how desirable she was. She was not the favorite victor nor the Capitol's Lady for nothing. She was Katniss Everdeen. And she would always be the girl on fire.

So she walked with that grace. A huntress's grace. Towards the center of the room where a man was sitting on an expensive bed and patiently waiting for her with those lustful eyes.

They were the only people inside the room with dim lights but she knew that those mirrors surrounding them have other businessmen and important people who managed to buy the viewing price for her virginity behind them. They were all watching for her virginity to be taken away. It was nothing personal because the Capitol was always about pleasure and beauty. She had both of them which made her the most expensive and sought after Victor.

Ever since she arrived in the Capitol as district 12's tribute, they loved her. She was the girl on fire and they were all attracted to her allure and fire. Like moths. They couldn't keep themselves away from her movements and action. She was full of drama starting from volunteering for her sister, getting the highest training score in the history, getting entangled in a forbidden love story with her naive tribute partner, showing her prowess in archery, and winning the game using her wits and arrows. After being crowned as the victor of the 73rd hunger game, the Capitol and President Snow proclaimed her as their favorite Victor. She was the Capitol's Lady. Her fame and popularity rose so high. Money, fame, title... All came to her but not freedom. She was the caged mockingjay and the Capitol loved her too damn much to let her go.

She supposed President Snow had a soft spot for her because he did not put her on full time prostitution like Finnick, Joanna and other victors who had clients every week. In fact, this would only be her first time having a client and this was just because the bid for her virginity was so high. She was so appalled at the beginning but Finnick and Joanna knocked some sense into her, making her agree as long as it was not a regular thing. President Snow was very please with her that he increased her monthly payment. _5 Million to 8 Million._ The president definitely knew how to spoil his favorite pawn. However, that did not mean that the president was so lenient with her. As the favorite, all she got was a little advantage and prestige here and there. That was all but she took it as long as she did not become a whore.

Her monthly payment, although very generous, was nothing compared to the money that people were willing to pay to take her virginity. The starting bid was 10 million and she couldn't believe that people were more willing to pay more than that.

Eventually, Mr. Alexander Crawford won the bid for her virginity with 45 Million. She almost fainted with the price. 20 million per person was also offered to other businessmen for viewing. People couldn't press their buttons faster to get a spot.

Joanna and Finnick chuckled.

"You are very expensive, Darling."

As she made her way towards the man that would take away her virginity, she made sure to sway her hips teasingly and run her hands down her assets.

He growled.

He was wearing a coat and tie black suit. But his shirt were completely unbutton to show off his muscular form, his strong chest, and his sculptured abs. _Nice view._ His legs were both spread wide open. No doubt just waiting for her to sit on him, to sit on the large bulge that was trying to get free from his black expensive pants. He tried to play his cool, to pretend that her erotic body was not affecting him by casually sipping some alcohol. But he was failing miserably. He couldn't fool her and the people around them.

His erection was a giveaway but his eyes were so dark of lust. His muscles kept twitching as she moved towards him. His Adam's apple was bobbing no matter how many times he drank that alcohol like he wanted to taste something but couldn't yet.

 _Oh, yes. He couldn't fool her._ She was a huntress and he wanted her so bad it must be painful.

Mr. Alexander Crawford. A businessman. Handsome. Tall. Rich. Muscular. Powerful. A Bachelor. Women must be after him all the time. Charming but not a bastard. She took relief on that. She was lucky not to get a sadistic bastard that wouldn't hesitate to humiliate her in front of everyone in this room. His company was one of the leading and most richest business in the Capitol. No wonder he won the bidding. She also heard that he was her most generous sponsor during the game. In a way, he saved her life. The situation made it less horrible to her. She just needed to show gratitude.

He thought he was the predator in this room but he was mistaken because although she was being forced to do this in front of everyone, she was the mistress of this room.

She smirked seductively to the man as she started removing her robe _oh so very slowly_ from her luscious body.

His growling intensified when she was already standing between his thighs. He let go of his drink and started caressing her firm thighs before squeezing her ass.

He surveyed her every inch and was very please. She tried to pretend that it was only them who could see this. She placed her hands on his chest and caressed them softly. She leaned a bit more to his caressing and smirked a little to him.

"Mmmmmmh." He contemplated before he started caressing her womanhood. Her breath hitched. _Too forward. To blunt._

He opened her folds as if looking for something. He pinched her clit causing her to gasp before sliding back and forth his long and elegant fingers once again in between her folds.

"You are so innocent. I'm going to enjoy you."

He smiled at her after he inspected her. She tried to play it cool but she was not ready for his next actions.

He ducked a little under her and ran his tongue _oh so very slowly_ inside her womanhood after he opened it once again to taste her. Then he took a very obvious sniff of her pearl.

"They cleaned you good and you taste divine, darling." He smirked.

 _Oh, but she won't be brought down like that._

"I am to please, ... Mr. Crawford. I am glad that you liked my womanhood." She smirked as she started positioning herself to sit down on him.

She knew President Snow must be very pleased with her actions.

"Ah, Yes, I do love your pussy very much, dear. You don't mind me fucking it later don't you?" He asked with a fake innocence. _Like she had a choice._

But she forced a smile.

"Of course not, you paid so much for me. Let's not waste it. In fact let's start with this bulge that kept poking my ass."

She started grinding her hips towards his erection, _lap dance,_ and she smirked when her client was nothing but moans.

"What could this be?" She opened her eyes so wide and faked innocence.

He smirked at her ploy. "Why don't you unwrap it to see what's waiting for you.

"I think I will, Mr. Crawford."

Then she started the inevitable. She kneeled in front of him and started unbuttoning him but he stopped her. She looked at him confused.

"Not so fast, my dear. Unwrap me, with your mouth."

Anger and humiliation flashed in her face but it was so dark that no one could have seen it.

"Of course, please forgive me for forgetting." Then she started pulling the zipper down and removing his underwear.

Then the his manhood came out. She gasped. He chuckled at her. He brought her hands to grasp his cock.

He moaned. "Touch me. Ahhhh.."

He showed her how he liked it to be jack off. He wanted it fast but slow towards the base.

She was disgusted but she was fascinated as well. It was the first time she saw a dick and it was literary in front of her face.

She grew even more fascinated when she saw a little pre-cum coming out shyly from the head.

"Ahhh.. You're a fast learner but I want your mouth now."

She stopped for a second but understood so she braced herself and engulfed.

"Ahhhh... Fuck. You have a lovely mouth. Yes. Go suck me deeper. Yes. ... Deeper. Fuck."

She noticed that her gagging reflex was not working at all because she managed to engulfed his 9 inch cock until she could feel his pubic hair. She let out her tongue and touched his balls.

Mr. Crawford threw his head back with a loud moan.

"... FUCK!"

She smirked as she let him fuck her face. Although it was humiliating in a way, she had the power to see through his satisfaction.

"I'm so... close. Fuck... I'm going to... Ahhhh... Ahhh. Fuck..."

She hummed and the next thing she knew, he was coming. There was no time so she swallowed all that he gave her.

It was bitter and tangy but there was manliness in the taste of come that captured her.

Mr. Crawford looked down on her and removed his cock from her throat slowly.

"Ahhh... Such a nice mouth. So exquisite. So soft. So warm." He said as he tapped her cheeks.

She smiled falsely.

"I'm glad you enjoyed, Sir."

"I did. Now, let me sample your perfect breast."

Without shame, he forced her to lay down the bed and went on top of her. They were not completely naked and he devoured his breast like an infant.

"Ahhhhh.. Sir... Ahhh... Not so... rough... " Katniss said coyly although she couldn't help moaning as her breast were being sucked.

"You're nipples are so hard. Ahhh.. I couldn't get enough. I wonder if you're wet... "

The next thing she knew, a finger was already inside her. She gasped loudly because of the intrusion. She let him played inside of her. Scissoring her. Pumping her. Pinching her clit. Licking her from her asshole to her pussy.

She tried not to like it but she did so she moaned and moaned like a slut she hated.

"Ahhh... God.. You are so wet." He started as he continued shoving fingers into her together with his tongue as he pumped into her.

"Ahhh..." She tried closing her legs but his body was on top of her, inside her thighs, all naked and hard for her.

"Cum for me." He demanded as he pumped harder and faster and she knew she lost that battle.

"AHHHHHHHH.."

She came so hard and he was there to suck all her juices. She could hear him slurping and prodding her entrance with his tongue to get more. She was too shocked to care for the moment.

When he emerged with a smirk in front of her face and started kissing her, she let him devour her mouth, her tongue and her face. He left hickeys and marks on her on his wake.

But she had enough, faster than he knew, she flipped them. If she was going to loose virginity, she was going to have it her way.

"I'm going to ride you now sir and you're going to like it." She said fiercely as he lined his erection to her entrance.

He just smirked at her and nodded.

She plopped down on him with one go to get over the pain and both of them moaned. He was so big that she was thankful he stretched her.

She gave him a genuine smile.

"You are so big sir, so thick. Ahhhh."

He nodded cockily.

"Can you feel me? Squeeze me hard if you can. Like you don't want me inside you... Like I'm raping you."

She was shocked but she did not have problem cooperating with that. She squeezed him so hard with her muscles.

"Fuck!... You were tight earlier but now... You're even tighter. You're going to make me cum so hard again... Move."

But she stayed still. She smirked.

"You have to beg for me to fuck you... Sir." She say shyly and coyly then rotated her hips.

"... Fuck. You have to... Now... please... please fuck me... Fuck my dick... My cock... Fuck you're so tight..please."

"Of course. You said please after all."

With that, she rode him like her life depended on him and maybe it did. She was practically bouncing on him and he grabbed her hips to go even faster.

"Do you like that? Do you like being inside of me?" Katniss teased as she massaged her tits.

"Fuck.. You're so tight. So hot.. So wet.. fuck you... I fucking love your pussy... So good."

She continued bouncing on him. All that could've heard inside the room were their slapping skin, their connecting hips, their moans, their grunts, their groans, her screams and his pleas, and their lewdly sexual liquids between their thighs.

"If you like it so much then cum. Cum inside of me, sir. Cum in my pussy. My pussy is waiting. Give me your milk. My womb is waiting for your seeds."

"Ahhhh.. fuck." He then grabbed her waist so hard and stopped her movements. He moved for them and he fucked her even faster and harder than before.

Katniss couldn't stop moaning like a slut she was forced to be.

"Ahhhh. God.. You're so big... So hard... So thick for me.. So good. You feel so good inside of me.. Cum. Cum inside of me! Fuck! Fucking cum!"

And he was goner. He shoot his load inside of her. He pumped a little more just to put all of his cum inside of her.

Both of them were panting, bodies were covered with sweat. Air was permeated with the smell of their sex. Mr. Crawford was very satisfied. He left adoring kisses on her shoulder, her neck and eventually her breasts.

When they both recovered, Katniss stood up from his lap. Immediately, their combined cum ran down her thighs. It was sticky and messy.

"... Fuck." She quickly looked at him and smirked.

"Did you enjoy it, sir?" She asked falsely.

He looked dazed at her with a tired smile.

" ... Yes. You're a fantastic fuck."

* * *

She smiled. Grateful that it was over then sauntered out of the room after she bend over which showed her asshole and pussy both messy with cum. She swore she heard multiple groans and moans. She just smirked. They couldn't touch her for now. President Snow promised that he would only make her a slut for two nights in a year.

She put on her robe once again although it barely covered anything. Once she left the room, she was face to face with their audience behind the mirrors. All the men looked like they jack off as she was fucked. She gave them a smirk and their lust and adoring looks intensified. Before she could leave, President Snow was in front of her already with a satisfied smile.

"You did well, my dear. Mr. Crawford looked very satisfied. I am happy with your cooperation. As my favorite victor, you made me proud once again." President Snow said fatherly to her and she forced that genuine smile out of her face.

 _Smile. Be submissive. Be nice. He has your family's life in his palms._

"I am glad that I made you proud, Sir. I aim to please." She said shyly to him which made the President very happy.

President Snow nodded with a satisfied expression.

"Go clean and freshen up. I want you in my office after you are done."

He must have seen her confused look because he just chuckled.

"Nothing too serious. I just want to give you your next assignment unless you want to continue doing this disgusting whoring?" President Snow chuckled.

"No, Sir. I would be there immediately." She replied quickly. _Too quickly. She cursed mentally._

"That's what I thought, my dear. Don't worry. You would never be sold like a common whore like those other victors. You are far too precious, far too important than that. Very few people are worthy of you, my dear." President Snow caressed her cheeks like a father would.

She was shocked and looked down at her feet.

"Surely, you jest, Sir. I am just a common rat from District 12."

 _Be submissive. Don't assume things. Act like you are nothing but dirt._

President Snow's hand forced her head too look at his eyes.

"Never. Never again call yourself that. You are far above and beyond your district, any district. You are superior to any victor. Why do you think you are called the Capitol's Lady? Exactly. You are very special Ms. Everdeen. You are more important than these people around us, far above people of the capitol and far above officials of Panem. You don't answer to anyone except me and I'll take care of you, my dear. Do you understand?"

She nodded although still very shocked of what her title entails. She thought it just gave her some leeway here and there but to be above everyone except the President? That was too much power!

"Excellent! I would be waiting, my Everdeen." The President said too cheerful and turned his back on her.

* * *

When she arrived in her lavish room. She was so tired and confused. She spent an hour of cleaning and bathing until the smell of sex was no longer clinging to her. Then she put on pants and a white top then wrapped herself in an expensive red coat around her before walking towards the President's office.

People bowed here and there as she made her way. They called her "My Lady" and never questioned her why she was walking so late at night. The guards opened the door to the president's office after giving her a respectful bow.

"Ah. Yes. Ms. Everdeen. Please sit down." And she did. She sat down on one of the expensive looking armchair.

"Thank you for waiting, sir." Katniss said as she unclasped her cloak.

The president gave her a gentle smile.

"No worries, my dear. Although before we started. I wanted to apologize first."

Katniss was floored. _Apologize? To her?_

"What for, Sir?" She asked and cursed herself when her voice waivered.

"For putting you through this disgusting act tonight. You need to believe me when I say that I never intended for you to do these atrocious…. events. But you have to understand that even my protection has limit, my dear. Every victor had been through it and your virginity had been sought after even after you were a victor. It was inevitable. However I managed to make Mr. Crawford win. He was your biggest sponsor after all during your game and he cares enough for you not to be sadistic. Still, I apologize."

Katniss was speechless. " Of.. Of course, I forgive you. I understand, Sir."

"Marvelous. I knew you would understand. As consolation, I promise to only make you do that act twice a year like we discussed. Is this acceptable, my dear?"

"Yes. You are very generous, Sir." Katniss said like a prayer. She would not be sold like a whore every week. No.

"Excellent." The president moved to sit on the couch across her. "Now, I would to discuss your new assignment. I think you would like this one."

"What is it sir?"

"I want you to be a mentor for this year's hunger game."

She nodded. She was expected to be one anyway as a victor.

"A mentor for district 2."

She nodded… _Wait… what?_

"Sir, with all due respect, isn't that against the law? I am from district 12 after all?"

The president smirk.

"Not anymore dear. Have you forgotten? I asked you to live in the capitol permanently with only temporary visitation to you family in district 12. Therefore, you are a citizen of the Capitol now. You are free to mentor anyone that you want."

Katniss was shocked once again. This night was just full of surprises.

"Do you really think I would let someone as precious as you be degraded whenever people mock you because of your district of origin? No, that would not do. You are far above those district. You belong with us here in the Capitol."

She just nodded. "May I ask why I am supposed to help district 2 among all the other districts?"

 _Why should she help those careers when they were trained to win ever since they were born?_

"Ah. You see, they might be a career district but surely you know that they haven't won in quiet years. Your victory is an example to show that career districts don't always win. I am quite fond of district two and frankly I am tired of listening to Brutus complain whenever they lose another year. It would also help even out the number of victors from career district." President Snow explained with a sigh.

And Katniss, surprisingly, gave a genuine chuckle. Her new assignment was not really so bad. She would just be helping another tribute live. A life was life after all.

"I would love to mentor this year, Sir. Thank you for this assignment. I would strive to make a victor out of district two although they are all very vicious already." Katniss said teasingly because of her good mood.

Even the president chuckled on that. "That, you are right. They are vicious indeed."

With that, they concluded their meeting. President Snow was proving to be quite alright for her situation. She couldn't say anything for the other victors but she was just happy that she was a favorite. These were all for her family and friends after all.

"Goodnight, Ms. Everdeen. You make me so proud." President Snow bid before kissing her forehead like a father.

Katniss couldn't help but flushed because of the attention. "Goodnight, Sir."

That night, Katniss slept peacefully knowing that her family and friends were safe and well-provided.

* * *

 **REVIEW**

 **How's that for a first chapter? And is Snow becoming like a father figure? WTF?**


End file.
